El canto del cardo cuentos elficos
by Arkaham
Summary: Frey cuenta relatos sobre elfos a los chicos de bronce. Hyoga y Shun. eternamente inconcluso
1. Cuentos para dormir

----------------------------------

El canto del cardo. 

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------

_1. Cuentos para dormir_

----------------------------

La tarde en que fue enterrada la madre del muchacho, fue lluviosa como todos los días en esas tierras verdes y hermosas rodeadas de bosques llenos de leyendas, mucha gente vino a despedir a la buena mujer, en poco tiempo se había ganado el corazón de la gente que desde el principio la trataron mal por ser extranjera y criar a un hijo ella sola. El muchacho, Hyoga ahora se cuidaría solo, no tenia mas familia.....

Un niño un año menor que él, de aspecto igualmente sencillo se le acerco ofreciéndole una Simbelmyne, "no me olvides" como si fuera suficiente para apagar el dolor del pequeño. Este acepto la flor extrañado, mas la sonrisa del pequeño de ojos verdes le reconforto como nada en el mundo.

-Hyoga - susurro una melodiosa voz - ya es hora -

El joven perezosamente despertó, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue la sonriente cara de Frey, aquel que sirve devotamente a su "tío" como mayordomo. A Hyoga siempre le pareció una persona curiosa, siempre con consejos para todos, una melodiosa voz y sus orejas le parecían graciosas, ligeramente mas largas que a las suyas, además que siempre lo encontraba sonriente.

-Vamos perezoso que vuestro tío espera para desayunar -Sonrío, alejándose de la cama, su extraña capa blanca danzaba graciosamente con sus movimientos -tu ropa para hoy, al parecer hoy iréis a visitar un noble -comentó.

-¡Qué aburrido! -exclamó escondiéndose en las cobijas, comenzaba otro día de esos aburridos, en lo que visitaría a algún noble, conversarían acerca de las tierras, el tributo los ladrones y demás cosas.

-Hyoga tenéis que ir para aprender - reprocho dulcemente Frey

-Vamos aun soy muy joven para esas cosas Frey - renegó, el mayordomo movió la cabeza, era cosa de todos los días

-Animaos - grito jalando las cobijas para sacar de la cama de una nueva ves a su joven amo -que hoy iréis a visitar Durhaim

La nieve caía armoniosamente alrededor de ellos, el bosque pintado en blancos atraía la melancolía, el trote de los caballos era lento, Hyoga se adormeció con el ritmo lento del viaje, no le gustaba viajar en caballo, no le agradaba hacer recorridos largos. Su "tío" lo sabia bien pero no le daba importancia. Incluso el ligero trinar de las aves en las profundidades del bosque le hacían soñar, el murmullo de los pasos imaginar.

-¿Os cuento un cuento joven Hyoga?- escucho de nuevo aquella melodiosa voz, adormecido giro su cabeza y alcanzo a distinguir la eterna sonrisa del mayordomo, seguramente soñaría con cosas fantásticas si le dejaba contar una historia, asintió levemente -muy bien, no le contare una historia de elfos y hadas, este cuento es algo que me contaron de los lejanos países del sur, en los países que habitan dioses diferentes y poderosos. Uno de ellos, o más bien una de ellas tenia una orden de guerreros, los cuales con sus puños podían rasgar el cielo y con sus pies resquebrajar la tierra......

-Disculpe Frey -Preguntó Shun levantándose de la cama -¿Esa historia es cierta o se la esta inventando?

-Para mi que la esta inventado -dijo Seiya casi encima de un molesto Shiryu

-Bueno cambie algunos nombres - sonrío el consejero -por que hay algunos muy difíciles de pronunciar y recordar

-Pues a mi no me gusta el cuento- añadió Hyoga revolviéndose en su cama para quedar oculto en las cobijas.

-¡Pero si eres el héroe! -reclamó Seiya lanzando su almohada a donde creyó que el rubio tenia oculta la cabeza, los demás reían con las simplezas del joven.

-que simpáticos sois - volvió a sonreír -

-¿y el joven santo, el rubio pudo dormir? - pregunto con cierta curiosas Hyoga mientras buscaba una mejor posición sobre la montura para oír mejor al sirviente de su tío

-No, el santo de los hielos no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, tenia dos cosas en la mente, un sentimiento nuevo en su corazón y la historia que le habían contado, al día siguiente con ojeras acompaño a sus amigos santos a desayunar, un notable.....

-!Calla Frey! - interrumpió uno de lo guardias, al parecer todo el grupo se había detenido, la nieve parado pocos momentos antes, se ladeo un poco, y pudo ver que al frente había dos guardias de la aldea que visitaban, pero..... aun estaban muy muy lejos y aparte se veían molidos,....

Una risa tímida rompió el silencio hecho por la tensión de los guardias de su Tío, Hyoga busco con la mirada atentamente de donde provenía esa risa tan encantadora.

-Son elfos mi joven amo - le susurro Frey quien al parecer también había oído la tímida risa. Hyoga acomodo sus mechones dorados desacomodados por el viento, por el rabillo de sus ojos alcanzo a notar una delgada silueta tras un árbol, volteo rápidamente. La figura al ser descubierta hecho a correr, lleno de curiosidad se bajo del caballo y hecho a correr tras la figura, en breve se interno en el bosque, en breve le dio alcance. Esta figura se volvió a refugiar tras un árbol, el joven Hyoga con sus 17 años y un entrenamiento apropiado para sobrevivir en estas tierras había sido fácil la carrera, camino lentamente hasta al árbol que lo separa de aquel elfo, volvió a escuchar aquella risa tímida con mas claridad.

-¿Eres un elfo? - pregunto ladeando su cabeza tratando de ver al hermoso ser tras el árbol

-Tu eres uno -contestó con un susurro, dejo de esconderse.

Hyoga quedo sorprendido, todas las historias de elfos que le había contado Frey se quedaban cortas frente al hermoso joven que tenia frente de si, ojos esmeralda, cabello un poco rebelde del color verde, hermosas facciones, delgado y con la piel casi tan blanca como la nieve. Vestía un sencillo blusón azul pálido, y algo muy parecido a un abrigo de piel que le cubría hasta las caderas, usaba unas botas altas de piel amarradas cuidadosamente, entre el blusón y estas botas se veía claramente las rodillas y parte del muslo. El joven rubio estaba embelesado con aquella sublime visión, tanto que no noto los gritos de los guardias llamándole hasta que aquel joven le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y hecho a correr desapareciendo en las profundidades del bosque.

-Hyoa estas aquí - le abrazo cariñosamente -¿estas bien? Porque hiciste eso?

-Vi un elfo tío - respondió como en un trance

-Es culpa de Frey, siempre llenándote cabeza con tontas las ideas de elfos y hadas

-pero tío Camus, es enserió, vi un elfo -repitió con mas confianza en su voz

-Olvidalo Hyoga - se puso de pie - debemos llegar al pueblo de prisa, dicen que hay pillos sueltos. -explicó caminando rumbo la caravana -Voy a hablar seriamente con Frey esta noche.

Nota:

Frey eso de los personajes que aparecen en una ova, me dio la impresión de que parecía un elfo por lo alargado que le hicieron las orejas.... pero en esta historia nada que ver. Además me encanta el muchacho. Besos


	2. Una Pintura

**Naoko Misumi:** a Mi también me gustan mucho las historias dentro de otras historias. Ya, acaba la continuación

**Nicolaieva Dimitri :** pues lo poco es bien recibido

**Elena :** UU hasta parece don mío confundir a los demás, bueno espero que esta parte no los confunda tanto

Gracia por sus adorables comentarios

No i hinnarn herio!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------- 2. Una pintura. ----------------------------- 

Hyoga no pudo dormir esa noche, las historias que le había contado sobre un muchacho muy parecido le espantaron el sueño. Dio una ultima vuelta en la cama, para después levantarse y caminar en el gran castillo, perderse en los pasillos adornado con humildes pinturas de artistas locales contando viejas leyendas, no les prestó mucha atención, encontró por suerte un pasadizo que conducía a una de las torres.

El paisaje helado le hizo recordar sus días de niño pasados en un lugar aun mas cruel que este país. Suspiro, por momento deseo ver los maravillosos colores del aurora boreal, contemplar el sol de media noche.

-¿no tienes frío? -preguntó una dulce voz, el rubio no prestó atención estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho ese llamado. Una calidez cubrió su cuerpo, había sido cubierto gentilmente por un manta, solo así salió de su esoñación, giro su cabeza para encontrarse uno bellos ojos verdes, hermosos como un bosque en verano lleno de fiestas elficas

-Shun......-murmuró, una sonrisa respondió al nombre -¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Te segui -contestó tímidamente alzando la vista al cielo, las estrellas estaban muy brillantes, en realidad tampoco había podido dormir, y no por el cuento como le había pasado a Hyoga, sino mas bien por unos ronquidos estruendoso de su buen amigo Seiya, -se ven muy hermosas - añadió sin notar que unos ojos azules le observaban con asombro.

-si - susurro acallando todo un mar de ideas que se asociaron con el delicado rostro de Shun y las estrellas. Hyoga olvido por un momento el porque habían venido a estas tierras frías, olvido todo lo que había pasado en el dia, todo.......hasta que recordó la melodiosa vos de Frey pronunciado aquellas sublimes frases de la historia, Shun tan hermoso como un elfo, como esos seres que según algunos mitos descienden de las estrellas y por ello tienen un mágico brillo, una belleza sin par.

-¿Hyoga? - Shun pregunto suavemente, el rubio sonrío y se volvió a ver el horizonte, no era la primera ves que se perdía en sus pensamientos observando a Shun, ni ser sacado de ellos a fuerza de varias preguntas.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? - pregunto de pronto una ronca voz, ambos chicos se giraron, en la puerta estaba un velador, anciano y un poco de barba pero sonriente, con su abrigo de lo mas exótico, colores chillantes, patrones rústicos y en algunos lados adornos de madera colgando -Con el frío que hace, vamos entren - sonrio de buena gana, dibujando una graciosa sonrisa en el mar de arrugas del hombre.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco mas - pidió Hyoga, si volvía al cuarto por mas que quisiera no podría dormir

-Lo siento - se acerco el guardia, gentilmente le tomo del hombro dirigiéndole al interior del castillo -pero esta noche va a hacer aun mas frío que de costumbre.

-Estoy acostumbrado a fríos peores que esto -alegó Hyoga,

-se acerca una tormenta de nieve -murmuró el hombre alzando la vista al este.........

¿Por qué lo hizo? - Interrumpió el cuento Hyoga, Frey le sonrió, la respuesta saldría en cualquier momento considero el joven rubio.

-Hemos llegado a Durhaim - declaro Frey a decepción del joven.

El pueblo era muy pequeño, no había crecido nada en lo mas mínimo, las casas eran de madera y lodo, no muy altas, la neblina parecía trazar los caminos en el pueblo, de cuando en cuando se podía ver alguien pasar cargando leña o un animal, las ropas claramente humildes y sencillas, volteaban a ver a la caravana con cierto asombro algunos y otros no les prestaban la mas mínima atención.

Hyoga miraba distraídamente a la gente del pueblo, le hubiese gustado oír el resto del cuento, por un momento algo le llamo la atención, volvió la mirada con lentitud.

Parado, sosteniendo un balde de una manera, era "el elfo", el de cabellos verdes. Parpadeo un par de veces, le sonreía, se giro para decirle que lo vieran, que vieran al elfo entre las gentes del pueblo. Frey sonrío ante la suplica silenciosa, mas ya no estaba, Hyoga lo busco con la vista lleno de excitación, Frey puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y negó en silencio.

Suspiro, le había visto dos veces en un día.

-El santo de los hielos entró al castillo -susurró al oído cuando salían del pueblo, a paso lento, del pueblo al antiguo castillo faltaba por lo menos una o dos horas a trote de caballo.

Llegaron al castillo poco antes del anochecer, un castillo inmenso de varios siglos de edad, en las piedras mohosas se evidenciaba todo tipo de desastres, rasguños de espadas, brea y fuego, fracturas causadas por otras piedras. En lo que parecía unos despojos de puerta les esperaba un grupo pequeño de personas, la neblina cubría sus rostros y vestimentas.

Camus y su paje se adelantaron para encontrarse con el grupo, un cálido saludo les recibió.

-Mi viejo amigo -se adelanto uno, el mayor al parecer, cabellos blanquecinos, una pequeña barba y rostro algo endurecido por el tiempo, usaba un traje obscuro, sencillo pero elegante, algunos adornos bordados en negro y dorado, Dolbare por nombre, amo del castillo y señor de Durhaim y alrededores, acercándose al siguiente instante para abrazar a Camus.

-No has cambiado nada en estos siete años -comenta después del abrazo.

-tu tampoco -sonríe ampliamente -vamos, entren al castillo, no quiero que mueran de gripa -trata de do bromear

La caravana bajo de sus monturas, los pajes llevaron a los caballos a los cobertizos y siguieron al amo del castillo por el pequeño patio, por la entrada hasta llegar a un salón cálido, alumbrado por una fogata y varias velas.

En todo el camino Frey charlaba con alguno de sus viejos amigos en un dialecto que a Hyoga le pareció de los mas bellos que jamas haya escuchado. Su mirada divagaba, a veces ponía atención en algunos sirvientes apurados en arreglar cosas a veces en cuadros que estos trataban como si fuese la vida misma, cada cuadro que había en los pasillos contaba una historia diferente, cada uno con su propia belleza, cada uno muy especial. Se detuvo, observo como entre dos sirvientes llegaban un cuadro, tan grande como una persona real, estaba parcialmente cubierto por tela, de lo poco que se podía ver era parte de un rostro, esos ojos los había visto en algún lado.

-es un cuadro muy especial- una melodiosa vos le despertó, era Frey a su lado sonriendo, aguardando por él, al parecer el resto de la gente había desaparecido de los pasillos. -Vamos Hyoga o tu tío se enfadara -susurró mostrándole el camino a seguir, el rubio asintió encaminándose a la ruta marcada. Se volvió para dar una ultima vista al cuadro, los sirvientes ya se lo habían llevado.

-A si que este Hyoga -comentó Dolbare, mirando al joven rubio con una seriedad tremenda que en mas de una ocasión hizo dudar al chico -para ser un niño extranjero le has criado muy bien

-Sin la ayuda de Frey no lo hubiese logrado -respondió no muy orgulloso de que alguien mas le ayudara en un trabajo tan simple, mas admitía que había apreciado la ayuda, se acercó al muchacho -aun que le llena la cabeza de historias de elfos -intentó quejarse, Frey sonrió.

Dolbare comenzó a carcajear, palmeo vigorosamente la espalda de Frey quien seguía sonriendo orgulloso de su trabajo y del supuesto comentario. -Frey y sus elfos -dijo entre carcajadas -igual que su padre y el padre de su padre, una familia llena de cuentos, pero sin duda leales a nuestra casa - Frey hizo una pequeña caravana agradeciendo el alabo a su familia.

-eso me recuerda Dolbare -cortó el momento Camus con un tono frío - en el camino nos detuvieron......

Hyoga perdió el hilo de la conversación al notar que había un cuadro sobre la chimenea en el cual se mostraba una aldea en esplendor, la gente se veía feliz, parecía estar pintado con una gran delicadeza, como si los habitantes fueran a moverse en cualquier momento, como si fueran a pararse y comenzar a reír en cualquier momento por tanto estar quietos.

-Esa es Durhaim -susurró Frey -hace siete años, antes de que azotara la epidemia

la epidemia.......

Hyoga recordó claramente aquel día del funeral de su madre, apareció Camus un completo extraño, que le acogió y le crío como si fuese su propio hijo. Recordó el día en su madre enfermo y en el transcurso de semana murió, una semana en la que Hyoga trató desesperadamente de conseguir el dinero para pagar el medico trabajando en todo lo que podía. Recordó el día en que ella falleció mientras él acarreaba baldes con agua. Recordo que muy a pesar de ese dolor unos hermosos ojos verdes le habían confortado, unos ojos acompañados de dulzura y amor.

-Te acompañare a tus habitaciones -susurró Frey, Hyoga no había podido apartar la vista del cuadro solo hasta que el mayordomo le hablo, al parecer su tío Camus y Dolbare se habían enfrascado en otra de esas charlas largas hablando de política y economía, y en breve habría vino y whisky.

La habitación de Hyoga no era muy grande, una cama, un par de mesas, un pequeño baúl, sillas y espacio para tener alguien mas acostado, una habitación cálida en el arreglo mas fría por carecer de una chimenea, Desempacó sus cosas rápidamente, se reprochaba no haber convencido a su tío para dejarle en asa, ya comenzaba a odiar el castillo de Durhaim.

Una risa ligera en el pasillo llamó su atención, curioso salió de la habitación, miro atentamente, solo un lamparas con vela alumbraban tímidamente el pasillo, -"debe ser mi imaginación"- se dijo a si mismo en tono de reproche.

Aquella risa volvió.

Se asomo nuevamente, esta ves logro ve como si alguien desapareciera en un esquina del pasillo, sin dudar le siguió. La risa era alegre, hermosa y casi risueña, no corría porque algo le decía que aquella risa esperaba por el, le guiaba por los pasillos y salones, a veces alcanzaba a ver una silueta otras no.

En el gran salón de banquetes la risa ceso, Hyoga trato de buscarle, mas la risa parecía salir a veces del techo a veces de las mesas a veces de la pintura, la única luz que proveía el salón era la que Hyoga precavidamente habia traído consigo, su debil luz amarilla moría a escasos metros.

Un brillo a un costado llamo su atención.

Una pintura, recién colgada, con cuidado, escoltada a ambos lados por dragones de madera a modo de marco, cada uno con ojos de vidrio ahumado, una talla excepcional. Hyoga acerco tímidamente la luz al cuadro, lla risa pareció salir de aquel hermoso cuadro.

Un grupo de elfos danzaban en medio de un bosque, felices como celebrando algo, uno de ellos, un elfo particularmente mas hermoso que los otros parecía sonreír exclusivamente al espectador como si en realidad dedicara esa felicidad a quien le viera como si se la dedicara a Hyoga, sus ojos verdes mas vivarachos que los grises de los demás, una curiosa mancha de antigüedad teñía de colores verdosos el cabello rubio del elfo. Este elfo estaba vestido con una hermosa túnica parda, al parecer bordada con motivos de hojas y flores, en sus manos traía dos flores, una que reconoció fácilmente " Simbelmynë" y la otra alguna variedad de cardo.

-Es la Mereth Echuir - susurro dulcemente una voz, Hyoga se giro sorprendido no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en el salón y menos a esas horas, detrás suyo no había nadie, una risa alegre a sus espaldas le hizo girar nuevamente, esto comenzaba a asustarle, se giro de nuevo para ver el cuadro, retrocedió asustado.

Un elfo faltaba.

-Siempre bailamos en la Mereth Echuir -allí estaba, el hermoso elfo de piel blanca ojos y cabellos verdes, el mas hermoso que jamas había visto

---------------------------

Mereth Echuir fiesta de primavera

Simbelmyne No me olvides

U todos estan en las lenguas elficas de Toliek-sama

---------------------------


	3. La estrella de la tarde

* * *

3.- La estrella de la tarde

* * *

La flama danzaba al ritmo que el viento le imponía amenazando con extinguir su luz, poco después una hermosa barrera de vidrio le protegió, las sombras danzantes al ritmo impuesto, se fijaron en la pared. 

Acerco la vela en el quinqué a la cara del rubio, observando detenidamente el rostro dormido alzo el quinqué mirando los cuadros del salón de banquete. Las pinturas se veían un poco mas tétricas de lo usual, la luz amarillenta y débil de la vela conseguía ese hermoso efecto. Envolvió al muchacho rubio cargándolo suavemente, con habilidad tomo el quinqué con un par de dedos, perdiéndose en los laberintos del castillo.

ô.o

Hyoga al despertar vio unas estrellas pintadas en el techo de la habitación, brillaban blancas pese a la débil luz de vela a su lado, había una en el centro que parecía ser ligeramente mas grande que las demás, conforme recorría al techo llego a las paredes, en lo mas alto encontró unas hermosas letras bellamente grabadas en madera, no podía leerlas, no porque no supiera leer sino porque era la primera ves que las veía.

-Eso es elfico - dijo una voz seca aun lado suyo, volvió la mirada rápidamente Hyoga encontró a un hombre sentado, las piernas cruzadas y ligeramente inclinado, sus ojos verdes clavados en la única ventana, su cabello entre rubio entre plateado caía suavemente en sus hombros, desaliñados. Su ropaje se parecía muchisimo a la de Frey, mas estas parecían mas gastadas y viejas -y solo los elfos enseñan a leer esa basura -dijo socarronamente volviéndose al rubio

-No vuelvas a caminar solo por este castillo solo otra ves - le reprocho suavemente

Simiente instante la puerta se abrió, Frey entro pausadamente y en gran silencio, aquel hombre volvió su mirada al recién llegado, sonriendo muy disimuladamente, casi de inmediato quien parecía devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa mas abierta y alegre

-Gracias Loki - dijo suavemente acercándose al muchacho - Im veren le gevedi° - hablo el hombre con un acento muy raro, como si tuviera miedo de equivocarse con las palabras y su pronunciación, Frey aguanto la ganas de reír, se reclino sobre el rubio verificando con una mano en la frente su temperatura - Guren linna gen cened° -Volvió a pronunciar un poco mas seguro, poniéndose de pie, suspirar y al parecer ocultar un cierto nerviosismo.

Hyoga le vio sudar, mas al parecer Frey estaba mas interesando en revisar la buena salud del rubio que prestar oído a las palabras de Loki.

- Nin henial°-dijo una ultima ves, frunciendo el ceño al no ver respuesta, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación ¿que mas debo hacer¡Estoy hartó - grito con cierto tono de hastió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

z.z

¿Por qué hizo eso- pregunto Shun dejando la taza de chocolate en la mesa, miraba atentamente como Frey preparaba varios bocadillos en la silenciosa cocina arrullada solo por el sonido de su propia voz

-Hay cosas que si te explico Shun de Andrómeda - sonrío entregándole uno - acabaré el cuento mas pronto, son cosas que se resolverán conforme avance el cuento.

-Y los podrías tener años en ascuas - dijo una voz detrás de una esquina, un hombre alto de ojos verdes con cabellos rubios casi platinados usando un atuendo casi negro, un azul tan profundo que enmarcaba la blancura de la piel del hombre, Loki uno de los compañeros de Frey -me encontré este santo de Athena afuera - dijo rápidamente antes de que Frey pudiera alegar algo, acto seguido hizo aparecer al rubio detrás de sus ropas, como si lo hubiese estado ocultado para un truco que se vio recompensado con la sonrisa de Frey

-Hyoga siéntate unos momentos con nosotros - le pidió amablemente

-No muchas gracias - contesto el aludido.

Loki simplemente torció una ceja y jaló a Hyoga hasta un asiento junto a Shun y lo sentó, poco después trajo una silla para servir de vigía al rubio, tanto Shun como Frey solo rieron.

Se repartieron los bocadillos y se sirvió mas chocolate caliente.

La bella sonrisa que desplegaba Shun en esa única luz de la cocina, le hicieron olvidar su coraje con los guerreros de Odin, Hyoga tomo la taza y la bebió lentamente simulando que sus ojos estaban cerrando cuando en realidad miraban a Shun sonreír.

¿Y bien-preguntó primero el recién llegado ¿Vas a continuar o la resumo yo?

-No - nego suavemente Frey

-Genial - se cruzo de brazos Loki -Bien rubiecito, cuéntale a Frey tus penas, el no dirá nada mas hasta que sepa porque estabas allá afuera

Hyoga se atasco con el chocolate y comenzó a toser, Shun se acerco un preocupado, este le alejo suavemente no queriendo que tuviese una mala impresión de él. Bebió un poco mas de chocolate.

-No podía dormir - contesto secamente

-No te pregunto porque estabas despierto - corrigió Loki devorando uno de los bocadillos - sino ¿qué hacías afuera del castillo?

- yo...- suspiro largamente - no podía dormir, trataba de conciliar el sueño y de repente escuche una hermosa voz que cantaba - Loki miro preocupado a Frey al oír estas palabras, luego a un desconcertado Shun -no entendía lo que decía, y decidí seguirla

-Este castillo esta lleno de viejas historias - comento el hombre terminando el chocolate ¿podrás con ellos dos- pregunto con una gran sonrisa estirando su mano para robarle el último trozo de un bocadillo a Frey que solo alcanzo a fruncir el ceño en señal de protesta -Los veo después - se alejo desapareciendo por la misma puerta por la que había llegado.

¿Sabe que escucho Hyoga esta noche- pregunto inocente Shun acercando su taza por un poco mas de chocolate.

-Posiblemente escucho a un elfo cantar - contesto Frey casi a manera de burla - este castillo tiene varios cientos de años de edad, se le adjudican millones de historias y cientos de leyendas

Hyoga se giro para no oír las palabras de su anfitrión, mas escucho claramente las palabras de Shun pidiendo a Frey una explicación, se volvió lentamente, la fascinación de Shun a cada palabra del consejero le hacían poner una cara a la cual Hyoga quedo fascinado, mas que embelesado se dejo llevar por la admiracion del rostro angelical.

o.ô

Undómiel - repitió Hyoga mas de una vez, mientras miraba el caer de la tarde, entonces tal y como le habían contado, apareció

La estrella de la tarde, la primera estrella en aparecer, la estrella que según le había contado Frey, era la estrella mas amada de los elfos. Toda su infancia lo había escuchado de labios de su amigo y mayordomo de su tío, todos los días presenciaba el aparecer de esta estrella sin mucho cuidado, como si fuera otra estrella.

Pero hoy, la veía con otros ojos.

Quizá los elfos la veían ahora, quizá le cantaban desde alguna parte del bosque, y hasta quizàalgunos celebraran su aparición.

En las cercanías del bosque una silueta distinguió, agudizo lo mejor que pudo la vista, distinguió un abrigo de piel desgastado y unas botas del mismo material, el color de su cabello era inconfundible. Sin esperar corrió prontamente a la puerta del castillo y corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta los linderos del bosque esperando encontrar a ese ser, al elfo que había visto un día antes de llegar al castillo.

Pero no estaba, no se le veía en la cercanía. Su instinto de explorador inculcado por su tío le dijo que observara el terreno a su alrededor, con cuidado descubrió huellas de varios animalitos del bosque que pudo identificar fácilmente. Entra ellas unas huellas frescas de unas botas hechas con piel y atadas cuidadosamente.

Las siguió por algunos minutos mientras la luz del ocaso se lo permitió, al darse cuenta se vio en el bosque, algo desorientado, no había sido lo suficientemente precavido como sus otros maestros le había dicho.

Conservo la calma, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Unas risas atrajeron su atención, había unas diminutas luces las cuales le sirvieron de guía en un bosque que obscurecía a cada instante rodeándolo de sonidos extraños y nuevos para él.

En un claro del bosque encontró varias lamparas colgadas, una fogata en el centro y una mesa con alimentos del bosque preparados cuidadosamente, también tenia varios tarros llenos con espumante cerveza. Le pareció extraño que estuviese desierto el lugar, un ciervo era asado en la fogata, el barril de cerveza aun goteaba, era como si todo lo hubiesen dejado apenas un instante antes de que Hyoga llegara.

-Buenas noches - hablo esperando una respuesta. -Estoy perdido, me pueden ayudar -volvió a decir, el silencio del bosque le abrumo un poco, su estomago le recordó que ya era la hora de cenar.

Camino curioso hacia la mesa, le parecieron apetecibles los alimentos, tomo un pan y devoro ansiosamente, tomo una cerveza y la debió gustosamente. Nunca antes en su vida había probado un pan tan sabroso una cerveza tan deliciosa como esa.

Escuho cuchicheos detrás de unos arbustos, se volvió. Allí estaba de nuevo el chico de ayer en larde, usando el mismo abrigo de piel, el mismo blusón azul, las mismas botas. Aquel que parecía un joven elfo de cabellos verdes.

-Buenas noches - hablo después de un rato de observar al hermoso chico- estoy perdido, tenia hambre y yo... - trato de explicarse, mas al ver al chico caminar hacia las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta

¿Eres un elfo- pregunto al rubio tocando los cabellos dorados de Hyoga, sin duda alguna este joven jamas en su vida habia visto alguien parecido, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

-no - contesto Hyoga sin apartar la vista del hermoso chico de ojos verdes, era tan bello su rostro ¿tu lo eres-pregunto embobado

-Si no eres un elfo - dijo una alegre voz saliendo detrás de los arboles - será mejor que te quedes a cenar con nosotros y pases la noche aquí, vamos Shun sírvele mas cerveza a nuestro no elfo

Shun sonrío y tomo el tarro de Hyoga que inconscientemente aun traía en su mano.

* * *

°Estoy feliz de reunirme contigo 

°Mi corazón canta al verte

°¿me entiendes?

Gen annon meleth nîn Te entregue mi amor - esta solo va por cultura, la iba a usar pero... cambie de opinión


	4. Una noche

Shadir: gracias... ahora si espero no hacerla tan enredada..

Y todos lo que leen gracias y muchos tiene algo contra los guiones, así que desde ahora usare la modalidad inglesa para escribir

"dialogo"

* * *

4.- una noche

* * *

Podía sentir sus manos tersas en su piel, su calor cubriendo todo su cuerpo, amándolo como nunca en su vida, tantas horas pensando en él y preocupándose, si todo había sido tan sencillo, solo verle a los ojos, y dejarse llevar por la voz que le dictaba su corazón.

Una noche basto para que él fuera suyo, para convertirse en joven mas feliz del planeta. Ahora vigilaba su sueño, contemplando esa hermosa cara, peinando esos hermosos cabellos sedosos, aspirando su aroma recordando cada instante vivido hacia unos momentos.

Cerró sus ojos, se entro a un sueño. Tantas cosas ocurridas en un solo día y tan poco tiempo. Mas este momento lo tendría presente hasta el fin de sus días.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hyoga salió de la pequeña casa improvisada con pieles y varas, pequeña pero acogedora, aun podía oír en su cabeza las alegres canciones y la música, aun podía ver la cara de Shun atrayéndole al centro y presentado le a su familia, o mas bien las personas que cuidaban de él y su hermano mayor, recordaba la mirada fría e insensible del chico de cabellos azules que en ves de alegrarse como los demás, parecía odiarle infinitamente, desapareciendo en la obscuridad del bosque.

Sonrió cuando sus piernas se quejaron, del dolor por esas extrañas danzas que había aprendido, ningún entrenamiento le había preparado para algo así, mas había disfrutado en grande, no supo muy bien porque se dejaba llevar por él, por Shun, su elfo, sonreía cada que pensaba en ello. Si era tan hermoso como un elfo, un sueño bailando a su lado.

Toda la noche bailó, los escucho hablar una hermosisima lengua, muy parecida quizá a la que Frey le solía mencionar en sus cuentos. Tendría que preguntarle en cuanto le viera.

Una ves terminada la danza Shun le sentó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, Hyoga suspiro recordando como el chico le veía tiernamente, como se sonrojaba al verle, largos instantes antes de que uno se decidiera a hacer algo, a sorpresa del rubio el otro se adelanto.

Shun tomo la mano del rubio sonrojándose, Hyoga le miraba en silencio, expectante a las acciones del bello chico. Shun saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo tejido con los tallos del cardo, delicadamente limpiados de espinas y hojas, tomó la mano del rubio y le puso el anillo en el dedo que le pareció quedar perfectamente y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, dijo una frase muy rara que no podía quitarse de la cabeza _"inyë tyë mela"_ y huyó, escondiéndose en una de esas pequeñas casas.

Que sorpresa esa noche sin duda, Hyoga sus piro y alzo la cara exactamente como esa noche, levanto para ver ese pequeño anillo, un trabajo muy delicado y gentil, volteo al ver de nuevo al hermano de Shun, aun tenia frescas las palabras del mayor

_"no lo olvides"_

Sonrió, no entendía exactamente a que se refería con esas palabras, aun que esperaba el amanecer, Hyoga trataba de entender, el sueño no le envolvió y su mente se arremolinaba con esas simples palabras.

" Buenos días " le despertó una voz conocida, entregándole una bella sonrisa al verle sentar a su lado

"Aún no sale Anar " dijo mirando el joven al cielo

"¿Anar? " pregunto Hyoga sin quitarle la vista a Shun

"La sol " dijo "Ella aun no asoma su rostro por el firmamento"

"El sol " corrigió el rubio

"Si fuera él, nunca nos regalaría hermosos cabellos, es ella, generosa como madre y hermosa... pero no tanto como tu " se sonrojo al decir estas palabras, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Hyoga sorprendido ante tal franqueza con la que hablaba el joven no pudo sonrojarse, no tenia palabras.

Apareció el hermano mayor saludado animado por el pequeño, abrazando al mayor con euforia como si hubiese regresado de un largo viaje, Ikki sonrío levemente ante tal gesto.

"Regresa pronto hermano " le dijo entregando un beso en la frente.

"Vamos Hyoga, te conduciré al castillo " le dijo ofrenciendole una mano, si por el fuera, se podría haber quedado el resto de sus días con ellos. "Se lo que piensas, pero ... la gente del castillo se enfadará si no te encuentras.

Su tío, si él podría enfadarse y mandarle buscar por todo el bosque, asintió en silencio dejándose guiar por el pequeño. Shun parecía caminar sobre la nieve, su ligereza y habilidad engañaban al buen ojo, mientras que Hyoga le seguía pesadamente.

Unas horas después llegaron a los limites del bosque, Shun se entristeció un poco, le entrego un beso en la mejilla

"Vuelve por favor " le dijo antes de desaparecer en bosque nuevamente.

Hyoga se quedo mirándole hasta perderlo de vista en el inmenso bosque. Suspiro y regreso al castillo desganado, en su mente iba pensado en miles de excusas que darle a su tío, que de seguro estaba mas que furioso.

Dos personas vigilaban esa madrugada fría en los altos muros del castillo.

"Has visto " pronunció uno

"Si " susurro el otro secamente

"entrégamelo y te daré tu recompensa "ofreció envolviéndose en la capa negra

"asi lo haré" hizo una pequeña caravana regresando a la comodidad del castillo

"Ingenuo" musito para si mismo "eso que quieres jamas serás tuyo..."

Al entrar a su habitación recibió la pronta visita de Frey, trayéndole ropas

"tu tío quiere verte " le dijo sin mas rodeos" no le digas que estuviste en el bosque con "ellos"

"¿qué? " se sorprendió¿Acaso Frey se refería al grupo con el que había estado con Shun? y así les llamaba "ellos"

"Solo dile la verdad " sirviendo agua para que se lavará la cara Hyoga " te perdiste en bosque, y pasaste la noche en el bosque

"Frey ¿quiénes son ellos? " pregunto decididamente antes de cruzar la puerta de su habitación, Frey que le daba la espalda se volvió a mirarle

"Ello son lo que tu quieras que sean "comenzó a explicarle, su tono de voz ya no era tan alegre como antes, mas bien parecía triste y de algún modo hermoso y melodioso "viven en el bosque mudándose cada ves, algunos le llaman espíritus del bosques porque solo los ven una ves, otros les llaman elfos por su belleza pero poco saben que solo son como tu y como yo... " suspiro y sonrío "vamos tu tío debe estar hecho una furia.

Camus en verdad estaba echo una furia esa mañana, gruñía cada ves que alzaba la cuchara, cada ves que masticaba, los sirvientes no se atrevían a decirle nada. Paro en seco todas sus actividades, estaba dispuesto a darle una buena regañada a Hyoga, pero algo al ver a Frey le hizo tranquilizase mucho, e incluso cuando pidió explicación al muchacho las acepto de buena gana.

* * *

_Bonus track: Sweets to the sweet_

Loky por fin vio la oportunidad, Frey salía de la cocina y lo acorraló contra la pared pegando sus manos al frío muro, baja la mirada puesto que Frey era mas bajo que él, amaba que le viera, amaba tenerlo asi, pero le gustaba mas que le sonriera, ese instante no había sonrisa en la cara de Frey, solo una cara vacía con tintes melancólicos.

"¿Qué mas tengo que hacer? " comenzó Loki con voz susurrante " Aprendí esa tonta lengua tuya, para decirte todo lo que siento, hice todos esos estúpidos rituales que me enseñaste, maldición Frey ¿qué mas debo hacer? dímelo no quiero...

Frey se acerco y le abrazo dulcemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho, Loki no pudo evitar abrazarlo de vuelta, amaba cuando él le abrazaba así, pero sabia muy dentro de su corazón que ese abrazo no duraría mucho

"y aquí estoy Loki " murmuro dulcemente "sigo aquí

Su corazón se estremeció al oírle sollozar, no de nuevo, le partía el alma oírle sollozar de ese modo

"Por favor... Frey... " trato de hacerle hablar, mas el otro se separo limpiando sus lagrimas y mirándole con ojos aguados de lagrimas "

"no esta en mi poder Loki " le dijo separándose del abrazo y después señalado el corazón del otro "solo tu tienes ese poder y es mas sencillo de lo que crees

"Odio que me hables así " gritó con tono desesperado " ¿qué debo hacer?

"se honesto... " susurro emprendiendo su camino por los pasillos

"Una pregunta mas, espera "pidió descorazonado " ¿por qué el joven Hyoga¿por qué lo escogiste?

"Yo no lo escogí, fue alguien mas "respondió sencillamente

"Loki ven de inmediato "llamó una voz desde dentro de la cocina, lo suficiente para hacerle voltear un momento, suspiro al ver el pasillo vacío, contempló largo rato ese vacío del pasillo hasta que una segunda llamada le recordó su deberes, con pesadez entro, tenia aun tantas preguntas y dudas...


End file.
